


Citrus Dough

by Ragemerize



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Baking, Emotional, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: „I’m not sure if you’re just mocking me but okay, time to unpack me then, I guess. I won’t play easy-to-get-present just because it’s you.“





	Citrus Dough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zakulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakulf/gifts).



> I wrote this fanfic for my husband's birthday, he is a huge bankita fan just like me. It has been years since I wrote one, usually I'm only roleplaying but I hope it's worth reading nonetheless!

Zio and Agi

Here he was. Wearing an apron covered in a sparkling flower pattern. Covered in flour and batter but nonetheless Minato was chuckling at himself. After all this hassle he was going through had a purpose, he wanted to prepare something special for his soul mate who happened to grow one year older today.  
They haven’t been together for long and Minato wasn’t the type of person who would just buy something random from a store, to be honest he had no idea at all what to grab that Yu might like so he decided to make this more personal.

A cake it would be, even though he never did this before. Everyone loved cake and hopefully Yu was no different.

Minato had to admit that he got a bit of help with this, there was this girl, Fuuka, living in his dorm. During a few conversations he picked up how much she loved cooking and everything around it so she was the first and most reliable person to ask about this. To his luck the blue haired male was more of the blunt type and didn’t care about asking a girl for help, especially about something like this.  
t was no secret how surprised she was about someone like him ask for a proper recipe and some tips, he was usually pretty disinterested in everything and too tired to do anything at all but she didn’t question him. That knowing smile on her face was pretty suspicious though...

So now he ended up in the kitchen after some exhausting shopping. People could be so annoying, it was as if they smelled that Minato was about to grab some groceries but he pushed through it for his partner. How did it even come to that? He had no idea, it just happened, they spent a lot of time together and suddenly ended up as a couple, touching, doing all that weird stuff typical couples in movies usually do.  
Funny thing, yet strange. Seemed like even someone as stoic as him could be liked, it was something he still had to grow used to but it was nice. His life has been pretty empty and monotone before but since he got to met Yu it was at least worth enduring for a bit longer.

„He better likes this...“, the teen sighed, looking at the lump of dough being slapped down onto the counter in front of him. It was a pain in the ass to prepare this, somehow it sounded easier to do when Fuuka explained the basics to him but the hand mixer he found in the kitchen of the dorm was... not pretty cooperative. Most of the stuff he threw in his bowl flew right out of it again, onto his face, onto the ‘pretty’ flower apron, down on the ground. Great, but hey. Something was left and it looked edible so he could continue with his quest to finish a hopefully proper cake.  
Minato knew that Yu had a thing for thunder shapes, it was probably linked to his Persona Izanagi. A round cake seemed too boring to him, a heart would be too much so he stuck with his first idea which meant that he would dig up a bit of artistic energy, the dorm kitchen only had a square shaped baking pan...

Luckily spreading the dough into the baking shape worked out a little better so he could finally shove it in the oven and set everything as it was described in the recipe. Now he would have to wait a while, something he was pretty good at, zoning out and listening to music which has made its way through his ears from the start. It was something he grew too used to over the years, some called him weird for always listening to music but it didn’t bug the young male.  
Yu luckily wasn’t bothered by it either, he was mostly smiling at him when one song grew so intense that he moved along for a bit, tapped his fingers on the table according to the beat or accidentally hummed along...

Since it was his birthday, Dojima, Yu his uncle, invited him over because Nanako wanted to see him really badly, she prepared something special Yu said. They were spending some time together just now, probably covering him in presents, something Minato didn’t get to feel anymore after his parents died. One reason why he felt a little sorry for the other, he still had parents but they were too busy to take proper care of him, that must feel horrible... but he still seemed so positive and happy, always helpful and not giving up on life. It was a nice sight and really inspiring in some way.  
With a soft sigh the blue haired male went down on the ground and leaned against the counter, right in front of the oven so he could keep an eye on the baking cake. Warmth was spreading around it, it felt nice and cozy,one more reason to close his eyes before the alarm which he set in advance would get off. It was probably a funny sight, he looked like a typical guy from a comedy series but to his luck Minato was all alone currently. It was weekend and everyone else was busy which made it less awkward to do this.

A few songs later... the alarm rang.

A bit dazed Minato looked at the oven in front of him and took a moment to arrive back in reality. To his luck it looked fine, not burnt or anything so he could get the cake out and placed it on top of the counter. Now all he had to do was to cut it in a few pieces so he could try to get it in shape... This wasn’t too difficult either but now the last step was up front. At first he wanted to coat it in frosting but that might end up too messy looking. Fuuka gave him the hint to use fondant to make it look clean and even, Minato actually liked the idea and even found some in a very strong yellow color, it was almost destined to be used with this cake!  
„This actually isn’t that bad but I prefer to cook some simple ramen...“, he told himself while he spread the fondant with a rolling pin so it could be placed on top of the cake and gently been pressed in shape. This actually didn’t look too bad, hopefully it would taste the way the recipe made him believe, it was supposed to be a citrus cake. All of a sudden Elizabeth crossed his mind. How she would have prepared this? It would probably end up as a galaxy colored mess in the end, tasting like all possible sorts available. Heh. Igor would have to eat it, probably and since Minato and her were friends... he would have to try as well. No thanks!

It would be evening when Yu would get back, they agreed on him coming to the dorm to make things easier, like that Minato wouldn’t have to carry the cake around and could even prepare a small setting. He was actually pretty happy about them spending some time together, Yu was pretty popular among people and had a hand full of close friends who probably would love to hang out with him but instead he picked to be with his partner. It meant a lot, yep.  
Before he got any more done, the young male cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and took a quick shower to get rid of the war marks on his face and body. There was even some stuff stuck in his hair, wow.

Now only a bit of time until he would come...

That didn’t put Minato under pressure though, he went up the stairs to his room so he could spread a few balloons and garlands to make this extra awkward, confetti wasn’t missing either. There were two glasses and a few bottles of soda on his table in addition to the cake to make this a little more comfortable. To be honest he preferred to be at Yu his place but this couldn’t be done any different, also fine.  
This was all he could and planned to do, it all was at least better than nothing so the male changed into some more proper clothing, a dress shirt with a black ribbon around his neck, and waited for the door bell to ring. Funny thing was that Yu almost smelled his thoughts apparently, he was a little earlier than they agreed on so Minato didn’t have much time to take a breather and could almost get down the stairs immediately after he was done.

There was this charming smile again right after Minato opened up the door, how did he do that?

“Hey, come in.“, he calmly said, as usual and stepped aside to give the other male some space.  
„Hello Minato-kun. Sorry about being a bit earlier, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.“  
As formal as usual, that idiot.  
„It’s fine, I was just done so you don’t have to miss out on anything awkward.“ Minato dug his hands deep into the pockets of his pants, looking at the other with a slight smirk. „Like I already told you, I’m not good at things like these, so...“  
Yu didn’t seem bothered about it, instead his smile only intensified when he got a little closer and embraced the blue haired male without warning. It was something Minato had to get used to but at this point it was still new, slightly startling him until he returned the gesture. „The biggest surprise and gift is to spend the evening with you so don’t waste any thoughts on it.“  
Minato nodded, stroking past the other his back before he let go. „Alright then, let’s get into my room, I don’t want the others to interrupt anything.“

It looked like he didn’t screw up fully, Yu couldn’t hold back a surprised expression when he saw the brightly colored balloons and garlands as well as the pink confetti spread on the floor. „You sure put passion into this, the only thing missing is the clown.“ Of course he laughed afterwards because this was awkward, just as Minato planned.  
“This is what the internet suggests when you look up hints for birthday parties so better be grateful.“ He shot the other a glare but it was clearly just meant as teasing.  
„Oh, I am. Don’t be like this, Minato-kun~“ Again he closed the distance in between them, they both have been standing in the room until Yu put his hands on Minato his shoulders and softly lead him to the bed in a sitting position. „Like I said, you are the biggest present to me, that involves everything you do.“

Out of reflex the blue haired male closed his eyes when their lips met. This was something he needed, someone who just went with the flow and took what he wanted without hesitation. He himself wasn’t the type to just go for it without over thinking it a thousand times so Yu did it just right. Like this it was perfectly fine...

„I’m not sure if you’re just mocking me but okay, time to unpack me then, I guess. I won’t play easy-to-get-present just because it’s you.“  
„I wouldn’t want it any different.“ Yu was warm. His warm hands touched the ribbon to gently open it up, as well as the buttons of the dress shirt Minato has been wearing. He could clearly feel excitement rise inside of his body, it was probably mixed with a lot of nervousness but the male in front of him was pretty good with keeping him calm.

The shirt was pushed aside to reveal the fair skin underneath.

Minato’s body was pushed backwards onto the bed.

Yu sat down on top of his upper legs and bent forward, seeking for support with his hands next to the other his head.

He smiled, innocent yet seductive. How did he do that again?

„Time to unpack the rest so I can finally see what will be mine.“

„Uhm... Happy birthday, weirdo.“

 

But... what about the cake? He still had to try it..! Well, afterwards then... ❤


End file.
